tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lab Rat Ch.3
Chapter 3: The new Snaptrap!?/ Beginning of the end? Minutes later Dudley and Kity got to the mall. Kitty: I'll go on the roof and you go through the back! Don't do anything until I signal you! Dudley: ON IT! Kitty skillfuly and quickly reached the top of the mall. Dudley raced towards the back. Dudley looking in: WOW! THATS UGLY! ( a large grey monster was causing havoc inside!) But Dudley was in hero mode! He wanted to impress Kitty with his bravery! Dudley: HI-GEE-GEE!!!!! (Dudley defiying Kitty's orders barged in to attack the monster!) Dudley literally using his head crashed into the monster's back! But it didn't do much....... the monster turned around. Snaptrap: WELL! IF IT ISN'T AGENT PUPPY! READY TO DIE???!!!!! Dudley: OH NO!!!! SNAPTRAP!!!!! ( The serum Snappy made in chapter 1 caused him to horribly disfigure himself trough rage!) Kitty from above: WHY DID DUDLEY DO THAT!!!!!!!!! ( Kitty plan was to fire the blasters at full force from behind and top. But Dudley went ahead to take him head on!) I'm too scared to help........... (uncomfortable silence) Flashback .......... Kitty was 19 and was in training. On one fateful month Jack Rabbit, her mentor brought her over to the World Undercover Fighting Force Union to get some expeirience. Then Kitty had a friend named Sasha, At the time Kitty wasn't the same as she is today. Back then she was much more immature and braty (at times). Jack decided to take a "break" from Kitty. Jack trusted a certain German-born Austro-Hungarian to look after her while he was gone. Well Kiss (Franz ) had one issue...... he ia afraid of "pretty girls" and Kitty sure qualified. But he tried his best to hide it, but Kitty was relentless with the flirting! It was disaster for Franz/Ferenc when Kitty found out his middle name......Kiss. From that point both Kitty and Sasha kissed the unfortunate Franz/Ferenc constantly (Oh the irony). At one point he was about to abandon his "protect Kitty duties", but he didn't. One time Kitty was alone next to a river washing her feet, she was thinking the way she has behaved lately. The vicious King Komodo was prowling looking for a mammal to eat. Sasha was with her, and saw Komodo take her. So she scambled to find Franz/Ferenc, At first he could care less, afterall Kitty has done things to embarsiss him, vulgar conduct, and disrespesct. Sasha pleaded to him to give her another chance, she spilled some beans........ Kitty is being pressured by her mom to find a man, she wanted you to like her and to be her freind. Also "she was just messing around with you". So following the code of chilvary, protect women and children he ran off to the sent of Kitty's sweet perfume. When Franz/Ferenc found Komodo was a fight Kitty couldn't forget and has bothered her for years. It was very gory and agonizing. After Kiss just managed to save her, Kitty ran up to the brave dog and asked for his forgiviness and that she will change her immature ways, she was crying as if she was the one who was wounded. After Kitty has become a loving caring young lady and same with Sasha, but later on Kiss meet with an unfortunate misunderstanding that led him to being the first and only agent to be banished for life. Back to preasent........ Kitty didn't want to see Dudley get injured as bad as Kiss did all those years ago. HI-GEE-GEE!!!!!! (Dudley was on the attack!) Dudley charged and head-butted Monster Snaptrap in the chest. Snaptrap: IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!!!!!???? (Snaptrap was laughing) For the first time in his life Dudley was truely afraid. He put everything he had.......and nothing. The citizens of Petropolis fleed. It sure broke Dudley's spirit that he's letting down everyone, Peg, and Kitty. Snaptrap: *Roars* (Pounces on a shocked Dudley and give him a beating to last several lifetimes) Dudley was simply not strong enough to protect himself. Monster Snaptrap's claws ripped and shredded poor Dudley. Kitty didn't even look..... just like 5 years ago she ran and hid herself somewere Kitty: Dudley......I'm sorry...... (she started to cry, at her cowardness and Dudley dosen't stand a chance.) (She was hiding in a tree in the parking lot) (even from there she heard Dudley's sceams) Dudley was thrown like a rag doll! He was pounded against the wall until Snaptrap was sure he finished him..... Eventully Snaptrap stopped and ran away looking for more terrorizing and chaos. Kitty: *weeping* (she ran into the ruined mall) DUDLEY!!!!!!!!! (she found Dudley in pretty bad shape) (She was relived that the wounds weren't as bad as those on Kiss, but unlike Kiss Dudley lost his fight.) Kitty: *from wristcom* Keswick we need an ambulance!!! Keswick: On it A-a-a-GENT Katswell! (static) End of Chapter Please Comment!!!!! Category:Fan fiction